The present disclosure relates to a sheet loading device for loading sheets, and an image forming apparatus having the sheet loading device.
In an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet, a toner image is formed on a photosensitive drum, and the toner image is transferred to a sheet in a transfer portion. The image forming apparatus includes a fixing portion. The sheet on which the toner image is transferred is subjected to a fixation process in the fixing portion, and thereafter discharged.
The image forming apparatus is provided with a sheet discharge portion serving as a sheet loading device. Sheets subjected to the fixation process are sequentially discharged to and loaded on the sheet discharge portion. It is desirable that a sheet discharge state where only one sheet is discharged and a full load state where the sheet discharge portion is fully loaded with sheets are detected in the sheet discharge portion. As a conventional art, a technique has been known in which when one sheet is placed on an actuator protruding upward from a sheet discharge surface of a sheet discharge portion, the actuator detects a sheet discharge state. Further, a technique has been known in which a filler swingably supported above a sheet discharge portion detects a sheet discharge state and a full load state.